


better left unsaid

by angelic_violets



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, F/M, They deserved better, i cry every time, plus i feel like adding more would've ruined it, sorry this isn't longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_violets/pseuds/angelic_violets
Summary: "Cassian?" His name comes out in a whisper. She wants to, no needs to, tell him those three words.Andor presses a tender kiss to her neck. "I know," He mumbles into her shoulder.[rebelcaptain one shot]





	

They had finally limped their way to Scarif's beach, falling to their knees from pure exhaustion at the water's edge. The landscape no longer looked beautiful and full of life—to Jyn, it was a sign that the end was near.

In the back of her mind, she'd always wondered if Rogue One would succeed in their mission or die trying. Perhaps it was a little of both.

As she and Cassian watched the waves begin to crash and be swallowed up by the blinding, searing light of the shockwave, the past 48 hours hit her with full force. Her father's death, transferring the plans, nearly being killed by Krennic—being spared thanks to the rugged captain seated beside her.

Jyn takes a long glance at Cassian, mind and heart racing. She didn't know if there was an afterlife, but if so there was no doubt in her mind that their souls would go to the same place. If nothing else, the idea gave her peace.

Cassian turns to face her, a wistful smile playing on his lips. He's in pain from the fall, but dares not let it show. The light in Jyn's once vibrant green eyes seems to have dulled. "Your father would be proud of you, Jyn."

He says it not only because it's true, but because he knows she needs to hear someone affirm it aloud. Jyn nods in appreciation, tears rushing to fill her eyes. Then, she reaches and slips her hand into his, intertwining their callused fingers.

Cassian gives her hand a squeeze, gently pulling her closer to where he sits. It's their first real intimate moment, his first time touching her in a tender way. Although his heart had so much more to express, there simply wasn't enough time.

However, the hours spent with Jyn Erso were moments Cassian would never trade for anything.

"Somehow, I wish—I don't know, I wish we'd met before. In another lifetime, far away from here." The words tumble from Jyn's lips before she can stop them. Her chest feels heavy, because there are so many other things she wants to tell him, but can't.

Cassian says nothing, simply raising his hand to cradle her cheek. The pad of his thumb wipes away first a tear, then flakes of dried blood near a small cut on her temple. He can't recall her ever looking more beautiful than in this moment.

He pulls her into a kiss that sets her heart on fire. It's gentle, yet firm, almost familiar, as though they'd known each other for years. She entangles her fingers in his hair, savoring the few minutes they have left, pouring all unspoken feelings into a safe place that she'll cherish forever.

Jyn loves him. So much so that when their bodies collide against the soft grains of sand, she presses herself against him, not in a sexual way, but only to memorize the curves of the arms that hold her, study the features of the handsome face that's inches away from hers the second they break apart.

"I'm home," Cassian breathes softly, staring up into the eyes that he often gets lost in. "With you."

Seconds later they're standing, arms wrapped tightly around each other in a hug neither wants to end. They can feel the heat, hear the waves crashing as they come closer. She rests her chin on Cassian's shoulder, exhaling a shaky breath. It was time.

"Cassian?" His name comes out in a whisper. She wants to, no needs to, tell him those three words.

Andor presses a tender kiss to her neck. "I know," He mumbles into her shoulder.

At first, all they feel is pain. Soon after, darkness settles in.

And then, relief.

**Author's Note:**

> These two absolutely WRECKED ME. I'm still shook. Why did they have to die? I just wanted them to live happily ever after but nOPE
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm slowly trying my hand at SW fanfics, so let's see how this goes. :)


End file.
